


Day 16 - Doing their Morning Ritual

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [16]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, do you sense a pattern?, morning ritual, naked breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunlight and sex; there's really not much else to it, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16 - Doing their Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE  
> As stated on Tumblr, life got in the way big time last week - work was hectic, and I just started a new theatre project, so everything got sidetracked big time. I should be caught up by Thursday at the latest!
> 
> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

**7:00am**

            Blake wakes up first most days, his eyes opening slowly to adjust to the light streaming through the windows; the sun is already bright, another perfect Los Angeles day. The sheets shift around him and he smiles, turning to face Adam next to him, still asleep. The novelty of waking up next to Adam will never get old, he thinks constantly. Blake just watches him sleep, even though he knows Adam thinks it’s creepy. Some mornings he gets up right away, but other mornings, when they have nowhere to be and nothing to do, Blake wakes him up in his own way.

            Still wary of morning breath, he kisses Adam’s chest instead, moving slowly down his body, until he feels Adam stir. Looking up, he can just see Adam’s eyelids fluttering open; _so pretty,_ he thinks, grinning gratefully as he realizes Adam didn’t wear pajamas to bed. Unimpeded, he licks down Adam’s cock, and taking his hand, strokes slowly. Adam seems more fully awake now, breathing heavily and irregularly as Blake’s stokes get faster.

            “God Blake,” Adam moans, head rolling back on the pillow. “Please.”

            Blake knows what he wants, and decides not to make him beg (this time), as he leans down to wrap his lips around Adam, sinking down slowly to take him deeper, listening for Adam’s sighs of pleasure and responding accordingly. It doesn’t take long for Adam to come, with Blake’s name on his lips, followed shortly by Blake’s own lips, morning breath be damned. 

 

**8:00am**

            Adam likes a long shower. He doesn’t understand how Blake can get in and out in under 3 minutes (“What?! I washed all the important things.”). Adam will stay under the stream for ten, twenty, thirty minutes, let the water wash over his sore muscles, and let his mind wander.

            Although some days, he likes to teach Blake about the benefits of a long shower – not to mention one that’s shared.

            “Isn’t the point of a shower to get clean, not more dirty?” Blake says, breaking away from a kiss that lasted as long as one of his normal showers.

            “You sure you want to complain right now?” Adam kisses again, wrapping his hand around Blake’s cock, hard from their bedroom wakeup, still waiting to come.

            “God no.”

 

**9:00am**

            “Naked breakfast is definitely one of my better ideas,” Adam says, lounging on their outdoor terrace (protected by plenty of land and fencing), while Blake sits in the shade.

            “I’m not an exhibitionist like you,” Blake says, grinning. “But it’s a great view.”

            Adam throws a grape at him; Blake catches it in his mouth.

 

**10:00am**

            Finally dressed and ready to greet the world outside their bubble, it takes another 5 minutes for Adam to find his keys (they’re still in the jeans he discarded on the stairs last night), and another 10 minutes to wrangle the dogs back in from outside. After the sex and the crazy, celebrity lifestyle they try their best to avoid, this is them at their core; boring and practically married.

            Maybe one day.


End file.
